


Another Brief Shortcoming

by vigilant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, I really like this pairing tbh, Oral Sex, Rarepair, Warm-up, enjoy my half-aware writing, mild fluff sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilant/pseuds/vigilant
Summary: Since they don't have much time together very often, Flynn has to appreciate when Judith drops in every now and again.Seriously, though, she needs to stop getting him in trouble.





	Another Brief Shortcoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/gifts).



> for the record my cronies wanted me to call this Fludith: The Succening
> 
> anyway, i've been in a bit of a slump with writing recently and these two came to mind + another rarepair i'm hoping to write for pretty soon. v e r y rarepair i might add (-:  
> my tumblr is @flynns-king-kong-dong btw if you wanna add me there and shit  
> i don't post a lot but hey you can drop suggestions and pairings you want to see porn / drabbles of  
> yay enjoy the porn

Flynn’s breath shuddered as warm, familiar lips trailed down the skin of his nape, touching down in delicate little pecks as hands crawled up his shirt.

 

“Judith, I have a meeting,” he pressed, although he didn’t sound very insistent; he wasn’t sure if that was because his words never seemed to make much of an impact on her, or if he was more interested in being late than he was letting on. Perhaps a little bit of both.

 

Being from entirely separate walks of life, their relationship was an odd one. Flynn had wanted and craved for something more traditional, something peaceful and easy after the ridiculous lifestyles that he and Yuri had led growing up, and the destructive, mysterious one that Judith had been through. Of course, he had always known that an enigma like Judith would have never settled to being a house-wife or a simple woman, so he had never suggested or thought of it -- but he’d certainly tried to get her to find work or a purpose nearer to home, where they would have time together, and perhaps more than just a few scattered nights and days of true togetherness. Much like Yuri, though...Judith was untamable. 

 

Perhaps that was just Flynn’s type.

 

Regardless, she was still ever the wanderer. She came when she could, poking in for a nice dinner or a calm, relaxing night’s sleep curled together, and sometimes...other things. Flynn knew that the more affectionate and heartfelt things were mostly done for his sake, being so ‘cheesy’ as Yuri often put it, but it meant more to him than he could verbalize without making her laugh it off. She found it funny, but...he hoped she understood why he liked such things. He just wished he could give her a bit more to let her cherish him as much as he did her.

 

Maybe he would have to start looking into Krityan tradition or culture. Or learn to start speaking Entelexeia to crack that whale’s code...

 

An unmanly noise slipped from his throat as Judith caught him by surprise and groped him, his shoulders jumping softly and jarring him from his thoughts as he turned around with a startled cough of her name.  _ Honestly-! _

“What’s the meeting about?” Her voice was nonchalant as she pressed him back against his desk, like she didn’t  _ really _ care all that much, but was keeping him busy so he couldn’t stall and then complain later about how little time they had to do anything together.

 

“I-it’s…” Flynn’s teeth worried at his lower lip, focused on anything but the Krityan tugging at his pants as if one glance would make him give in too easily -- or perhaps become too flustered to hold himself together. “Rout….routine business,” he breathed finally, his voice tremoring just slightly as her hand slipped beneath fabric, giving his need for punctuality some rest and breathing some life into something else. “Nothing I can’t...miss a few minutes of.” Was he really saying that? He’d get skinned alive if he missed a second of that damn meeting...

 

Judith’s warm eyes narrowed, a clearly amused glimmer twinkling in them.

 

“Mm, are you sure? You’re the commandant,” she remarked, her tone light and teasing as his hips twitched against her squeezing hand, his lack of restraint making it obvious that he was just as impossibly cute as he was faithful. “Surely they’ll miss you…” Her hand squeezed softly and she listened to the way his breathing hitched, each pulse against her palm another second of his time gone by. She supposed she owed him a little mercy.

 

Her hand released its grip on him and she leaned away from his neck, the disappointment that came afterward practically radiating off of him before understanding made him stiffen and stay where he was, focused on her as she tugged his clothing down past his thighs until he was exposed enough to make his ears cloud red, despite the number of times they’d been much, much more nude in front of each other.

 

She made her move and descended, trailing tight, teasing kisses down the curve of his groin until she gripped his cock once more, paying little mind to his fidgeting and hesitating, like he weren’t sure whether he should stop her to make it out the door in time or wait and suffer the consequences just to be alone with her for a few more minutes.

 

She didn’t give him more time to decide.

 

Judith’s tongue curled softly, tenderly against the head of his cock, and yet he still made an abortive motion like he’d been struck by lightning, tempted to touch her hair, caress it to encourage her or perhaps press her to take more -- but, as always, his hand stayed tightly gripping the desk, letting her work at her own pace with impeccable patience.

 

She knew better than to waste time teasing him; he really  _ was _ in a hurry, so she gripped his base while her head moved to engulf his cock, sucking with a graceless noise that brought a flush to Flynn’s cheeks as he tipped his head back, a soft moan tumbling from his throat and catching as he covered his mouth to squash it; they  _ were _ still in his quarters, where people milled about not far outside.

 

His hips shifted tightly as if it were pure iron will holding them back from bucking while she moved her head, pulled her cheeks in tighter, rolled her tongue smoothly against his underside -- it was a goddamned miracle that he hadn’t fallen apart and done  _ something _ yet, but Judith was rarely surprised anymore. He was such a square that he would let himself be teased without physical protest until  _ she _ decided to give him relief, after all. Perhaps one day she would finally put that iron will to the final test...but today wasn’t looking too good for that, sadly.

 

Flynn’s every strained huff of breath, stifled moan, and whimper were growing more tight by the second, fewer moments of time spaced between them as Judith’s work became more focused, more intent on finishing him off before he  _ really _ had to get going -- and finally, a hand caught the back of her head and she all but purred as she squeezed his base before her hand left it, head sliding down further until she met resistance and Flynn’s fingers tangled in her hair. 

His hips bucked roughly as she pulled her hand away from his base to take his urgent movement, scalp burning as her hair was pulled and abused with unusual force as he panted and breathed her name, sounding desperate and starved in such a way that made heat curl between her thighs, her jaw relaxed patiently despite the choked noises she was making, the way her throat contracted in protest while he chased his much-needed bout of bliss.

 

He tried to pull away at the last few moments, stuttering a weak warning -- but she took charge once more and pinned him back against the desk the moment he tried to let go, swallowing him as deep as her throat would allow -- and then swallowing fresh heat as Flynn’s endurance snapped and his poorly muffled groan stumbled into the air, a shaking hand gripping her hair tight but no longer pushing on her head like it had been for those few short moments before. Too bad.

 

When his squirms started to weaken, Judith finally leaned back enough to catch her own breath and clean her mouth off, swallowing away the taste on the back of her tongue and using him to help herself back to her feet.

  
“Well,” she remarked, playfully fixing his collar while he sluggishly clothed himself again, “that was fun.”

 

“I...y-yeah,” he responded lamely, although she supposed she couldn’t blame him; poor thing seemed worn out now. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been rough or done that to you,” he added as soon as his mind seemed to stop reeling. “I should have asked you for permission.”

 

“Mm.” Her thoughtful hum was all that she responded with for a moment before she sat on his bed, crossing one leg over the other with a curious look on her face. “Do I ask for permission to bite you?”

 

His face flushed.

“Er….”

 

“Have I ever asked for permission to do what I just did now?”

“I’m not….no?”

“How about when I s-”

 

“N-no! No, not...exactly. I mean, I don’t mind.”

“Then why should you need to ask permission to be rough?” Her brow quirked, but her smile still stayed in place. “If I don’t like something, I’ll stop you before you can do it for long. How does that sound?”

 

He still looked unconvinced, but he had to know by now that being stubborn about something wasn’t going to do much to fix it.

“I suppose that works.”

“Wonderful.”

 

The two sat in silence for a few moments longer, before finally Judith rose to her feet and she headed for the window, cracking it open before she paused and walked back to kiss Flynn on the cheek.

 

“We should have dinner tonight. I’ll be in Zaphias for the week,” she said, flicking a lock of blond hair back in place for him.

 

“That sounds nice. I’ll make time to meet you somewhere,” he replied, finally relaxing with a familiar twinkle of affection in his eyes.

  
“Great. Enjoy your meeting.”

 

As she headed out the window, she couldn’t help but smirk a little as she heard him pause before papers scattered across the floor as he clambered to get his things together.

 

Whoops.


End file.
